Sassy
by aia masanina
Summary: Len melakukan perbuatan yang lancang. [LenMeiko] [M untuk kata-kata kasar dan adegan yang menjurus]


"Oi."

Meiko mengintip dari kelopak matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur meski ia menyadari ada sosok yang memandangnya. Duh, suara yang menggangu. Ada rupanya yang berani mengusik tidur siangnya yang nyaman di atap sekolah. Hei, siang ini cuacanya sangat bagus dan ia sangat lelah. Kenapa, sih, ia malah dibangunkan?

"Kaudengar, jalang? Bangun dan minggir."

Oh, oh, OH. Ini suara yang tidak asing. Meiko membuka matanya lebih lebar. Hanya ada satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan tidak pantas. Ia akui dirinya memang buruk. Makanya, orang yang memanggilnya dengan kata seperti itu bisa dibilang sama buruknya.

"Memang kau rupanya." Meiko memberi tatapan mengejek pada orang yang sedang berdiri di sisinya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang terkenal sebagai raja preman sekolah: Kagamine Len. "Ini tempatku sekarang. Kau saja yang pergi, dasar sampah."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sassy**_

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc_

Len x Meiko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oh …" Len menyeringai. "Berani rupanya kau mengambil tempatku seenak jidatmu, Muka Bundar."

"Sejak kapan kau mengklaim tempat ini milikmu, Rambut Nanas?" Meiko memutar bola mata, kemudian memiringkan badan membelakangi Len. "Minggir sana. Menggangguku saja."

"Aku yang selalu tidur di sini." Len keras kepala, sama sekali tidak angkat kaki. "Minggir, atau kau mau kutendang sampai jatuh, sialan?"

"Berani?" tantang Meiko enteng dengan mata tetap terpejam dan senyum meremehkan yang Len tidak lihat. Kalau orang biasa, pasti tidak akan berani menantang Len karena kemungkinan besar ia akan melakukannya—walau cuma dijatuhkan dari bagian atap yang ada tangki air di atas gudang penyimpanan ke bagian atap sekolah yang luas di bawahnya, bukan sampai ke tanah (Len masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat dirinya jadi pembunuh, mungkin). Tapi Meiko bukan orang biasa. Kalau Len disebut raja preman sekolah, maka Meiko adalah ratunya. Maklum, walaupun mereka tidak pernah akur ataupun bekerja sama dalam apapun, rekor keonaran mereka selalu imbang.

"Cih."

Sepertinya Len bergeming—Meiko merasa begitu. Meiko membuka satu matanya dan kembali melontarkan kata-kata menantang. "Kenapa? Kau tidak berani? Kalau begitu, kau yang cari tempat lain. Masih banyak tempat untuk kautidur—"

Kata-kata Meiko terputus ketika Len berbaring di sampingnya. Bukan hanya itu, Len menempel padanya! Meiko sontak menoleh pada Len yang tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, persis posisi Meiko tidur sebelum dibangunkan Len. Pemuda itu tidak membuat jarak dari tubuh gadis itu. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hei, kenapa malah tidur di sini, brengsek?" tukas Meiko sembari menyorot mata seolah siap menerkam Len. "Kausengaja, ya? Minta dihajar, hm?"

"Memangnya kaubisa?" Kali ini Len yang membalas dengan enteng dengan mata tetap terpejam. "Kita belum pernah berkelahi, 'kan? Jangan kaget dengan kekuatanku nanti."

"Kau benar-benar menantangku, ya?" ujar Meiko geram. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kaumau. Kuterima tantanganmu, bangsat."

"… Kauserius dengan itu?"

"Eh?" Meiko merasa aneh dengan suara Len yang mendadak tenang. Bukan berarti Len tidak bisa tenang, tapi kali ini sangat … errr … lain. "Bacotmu nggak jelas—"

Bahu kanan Meiko tiba-tiba disentak hingga Meiko berbaring terlentang. Belum sempat mengaduh, iris cokelat Meiko bertemu dengan iris biru laut Len yang dekat sekali. Len rupanya kini berada di atas Meiko, membelenggu badan Meiko dengan kedua tangan dan tubuhnya yang kuat, membuat gadis itu terperangah dan sejenak tak bisa berkutik.

"Kenapa? Kau menerima tantanganku, 'kan? Walau aku tak bermaksud begitu," ucap Len dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa kaubisa membalasku sekarang?"

"Oh, sudah kurang ajar, sekarang kau jadi pria mesum, hah?" balas Meiko jengkel. Sebenarnya Meiko merasa malu karena baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki—ditindih atau semacamnya, _whatever_. "Minggir atau kau kutendang sampai mampus, Len. Anumu ada di jangkauan kakiku, tahu."

"Lihat siapa yang mesum sekarang?" Len menyeringai sampai terkekeh. "Kau perempuan paling buruk yang pernah kutemui."

"Dan kau lelaki paling buruk yang pernah kutemui," timpal Meiko sembari ikut menyeringai. "Bahkan aku meragukanmu kau laki-laki atau bukan."

"Mau bukti?"

Meiko menaikkan alis. "Dengan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang normal antara laki-laki dan perempuan dalam posisi seperti ini."

Meiko tidak sempat bertindak ketika Len memagut dagunya dan mencium bibirnya. Meiko menahan napas, memaki-maki dalam hati. Ciuman ini benar-benar memabukkan, terlebih Len menggunakan lidahnya pada lidah Meiko. Tangan Meiko yang melayang untuk menampar Len ditahan oleh pemuda itu. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam, dan Meiko semakin meronta untuk melepaskan diri, tak peduli dengan cara apa.

 _Kres!_

Ciuman sontak berakhir oleh Meiko yang menggigit bibir bawah Len. Terlihat darah dan saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir mereka. Jarak wajah mereka masih dekat. Len memandang Meiko dengan sorot mata tajam, sementara Meiko balas memandang penuh amarah.

"Bajingan! Brengsek!" Meiko melontarkan sumpah serapah. "Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku, bangsat?!"

Len mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan. "Persetan. Itu hukuman untukmu."

Meiko menggertakkan gigi. "Kau memang harus dihajar! Minggir!"

Akan tetapi, Len lebih sigap. Kedua tangannya langsung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Meiko kuat-kuat dan menjatuhkannya ke kedua sisi kepala Meiko. Kaki Meiko yang baru terayun untuk menendang ditahan oleh lutut pemuda itu. Sekarang Meiko benar-benar tidak berkutik.

"Lepaskan!" Meiko meronta-ronta juga menahan sakit. "Dasar mesum! Brengsek! Sampah!"

"Kaulihat bagaimana perbedaan kekuatan kita?" Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke Meiko hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Suara dan tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi. "Aku jauh lebih kuat darimu. Camkan itu."

Meiko hanya bisa tergugu menahan emosi. Len menarik tangan kirinya dan merogoh saku celananya. Baru saja Meiko berpikir itu adalah kesempatan untuk memukul Len, pemuda itu langsung membungkam Meiko dengan membersihkan bibir gadis itu menggunakan sapu tangan. Sekarang Len malah jadi _gentle_ , tapi tidak, Meiko tidak akan bisa menganggap seperti itu mengingat posisi mereka yang masih ambigu ini.

Len bangun dan bangkit berdiri, sementara Meiko perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sembari memegang sapu tangan yang masih menyentuh bibirnya. "Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman lebih dari ini jika kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku," tegas Len. "Lihat saja nanti."

Meiko merutuk dalam hati, namun ia hanya memandang Len yang menuruni tangga menuju lantai atap di bawahnya dan menghilang di balik pintu atap.

 _Sial,_ batin Meiko seraya merapatkan gigi. Darah dari bibir Len yang ia gigit masih membekas di sudut bibirnya. _Akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti. Lihat saja, brengsek._

Akan tetapi, ingatan akan ciuman yang memabukkan itu sekaligus perasaannya yang sempat hanyut tidak mau hilang dari ingatan Meiko. Wajah Meiko merah padam. Ia meremas sapu tangan Len, berteriak kencang meluapkan emosinya.

"SIALAN KAU, KAGAMINE LEN!"

Sementara itu, di bawah tangga atap, Len menghentikan langkah. Pikirannya melayang pada perbuatan lancang yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia mengusap wajahnya, pipinya memanas.

 _Harusnya aku menahan nafsuku tadi, sial._

Len menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ciuman pertamanya yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Walau bibirnya digigit, tapi tetap saja, itu ciuman yang manis.

 _Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya membuat Meiko menyadari perasaanku?_

 _Brengsek …_

.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

AHAHAHAHA! KENAPA SAYA MALAH NULIS BEGINIAAAANNN? /jedukkin kepala ke dinding/

Pokoknya gitu, deh. Maaf _fic_ saya kali ini bejat. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan komentar atau jejak apapun. _See you. #PeaceSign_


End file.
